


Feeling 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Feeling 2

Clint had no feelings.  
He was cold and calculating.   
He didn't care.  
It was easier not to.


End file.
